1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a member could be punched and an apparatus for utilizing said member, and is more specifically concerned with a serial-connection fitting assembly and a punch apparatus applied therefore.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional desks, tables or furniture the like are made by plates, which are connected to one another by nails, screws or bolts. Nevertheless, the connection strength thereby isn't strong enough for use.
Another conventional fabrication of plates' connection is illustrated in FIG. 1. A first plate 12 is pre-formed with a through hole 122 and an indentation 124 communicated with the through hole 122. A second plate 14 is pre-formed with a through hole 142. A fitting member 10 is inserted into the indentation 124 of the first plate 12 in a manual way. The through holes 122, 142 are aligned with each other in order to insert a fastener 16, such as screws, for putting and securing the first and second plates 12, 14 together. The fitting member 10 is cylindrical and has a conjunction hole 102 and a groove 104 thereof The groove 104 is formed on a top surface of the fitting member 10 and parallel to the conjunction hole 102. During the plate fabrications, the direction of the groove 104 could be adjusted after the insertion of the fitting member 10, the conjunction hole 102 is operated to align with the through hole 122 thereby to enable the fastener 16 penetrate in the conjunction hole 102 and secure to the fitting member 10. This fabrication of plates' connection provides good connection strength between the plates 12, 14. However, the fabrication process is still time-wasting and inconvenient due to the labor consumption incurred by the manual insertion; besides, the manual insertion consequentially fails to meet mass manufacture.